Bataille & Poneys
by IGIBAB
Summary: Nos six ponettes préférées ont décidé de s'affronter. L'idée en elle-même vient de Twilight. Alors que tout le monde se prépare, car ce sera une lutte à mort et sans merci ! Fiction écrite en 2014.


De Toutes les Couleurs

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée..."

La pégase jaune tremblotait de peur sur son nuage. Rainbow, en train de sortir d'étranges et lourdes sphères d'une caisse posée sur ce même nuage, arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et soupira avant de dire d'un air grave :

"Ce n'est plus le moment pour reculer Fluttershy. Quand elles reviendront, la bataille commencera/"

Les deux pégases, sur leur nuage quelque peu fortifié, portaient des combinaisons protectrices et des casques.

"Met donc tes lunettes," conseilla Dash en faisant de même. De grosses lunettes de protection qu'elle enfila avant de retourner à son déchargement, surveillant du coin de l'œil sa comparse.

La jaune soupira, inquiète et peu rassurée. Elle chercha du regard ses propres réticules protecteurs. Où les avait-elle déposées déjà ? Trouvé ! Sur une excroissance du nuage qui servait de créneaux. S'en approchant, une voix riante annonça :

"Elles sont revenues !"

Les oreilles de Dash se redressèrent instantanément, vive et réactive, alors que Fluttershy mit plus de temps à comprendre tandis qu'elle se débattait avec l'élastique de ses lunettes qui se prenait dans sa longue crinière rose. Une détonation se fit entendre.

"Fluttershy ! Écarte-toi !" hurla Dash.

Trop tard. Quelque chose de lourd percuta violemment le nuage et explosa sur son côté, en plein sur l'endroit où se trouvait la pégase jaune. Celle-ci fut emportée par le nuage orange que relâcha le projectile et fut projetée sur le sol du nuage, encore secouée de quelques spasmes dans les pattes et lâchant de faibles gémissements.

"Pinkie !" cria Dash en se précipitant du côté d'où provenait l'attaque. "C'est déloyale !"

"Ça te va bien de dire ça, Dashie," rigola la rose au sol en contrebas, devant un canon, portant, comme les deux pégases, une combinaison. "On avait dit qu'on commencerait dès qu'elles seraient revenues, et elles sont revenues."

À peine eut-elle finie sa phrase qu'elle se reçu de face plusieurs projectiles précédés de détonations saccadées, les balles entachant sa combinaison alors qu'elle basculait en arrière, rattrapée par Applejack.

"Et puisque que nous sommes revenues, tu devrais faire attention à tes arrières," fit Rarity aux côtés de Twilight, chacune faisant léviter une mitraillette légère par magie.

Pinkie, allongé sur le dos, tourna son regard souffrant vers Applejack qui la tenait délicatement dans ses pattes.. Tendant un sabot dans sa direction, elle lui dit :

"V-Venge-moi !"

Avant que sa patte ne retombe au sol, inerte. La fermière acquiesça silencieusement et déposa son corps au sol avant de se mettre à couvert derrière les fortifications qu'elles avaient édifiées.

"Très bien mes sucres d'orges, j'vais vous montrer d'quoi on est capable à Sweet Apple Accres !"

Elle se mit en place devant le petit système qu'elle avait fait. Un trou dans les fortifications, devant lequel était placée une bille de taille conséquente.

D'un puissant coup de sabot, elle envoya le projectile par la meurtrière, droit sur Rarity. Ce dernier lui frôla l'oreille, provoquant un mouvement latéral effrayé de la licorne tandis que Twilight répliquait vainement avec son arme. Mais la ponette au chapeau n'en avait pas fini. Un second projectile était déjà en place, et le coup parti en faisant mouche cette fois-ci. Rarity fut projetée au sol sous un cri de douleur indignée typique de la licorne.

Twilight se mit à couvert derrière ce qu'elle trouva et visa soigneusement le trou d'où sortaient les balles mortelles de la fermière, tirant une rafale dedans.

Applejack fut touchée au flanc à de nombreuses reprises et grogna sous la douleur des impact, de repliant derrière son mur, à couvert, le souffle court. Un petit sifflement se fit entendre venant du cial. Le fermière leva les yeux pour voir un obus tomber droit sur elle. Elle ne put l'éviter et fut prise dans l'explosion.

"Bien," fit Dash en l'air, satisfaite de son coup. "Il ne reste plus que nous deux."

Elle se retourna face à Twilight en contrebas. Le temps sembla figé l'espace d'un instant. L'alicorne avait toujours sa mitraillette à portée, alors que Rainbow semblait désarmée. Les deux se fixaient dans les yeux, à travers le jaune de leur lunette, déterminées. D'un geste magique vif, Twilight s'empara de l'arme que Rarity avait faite tomber et lâcha une salve sur la pégase qui se rua vers son nuage fortifié, slalomant entre les projectiles avec aisance.

Sans blessure, elle atteignit son refuge. Mais il n'y était pas pour fuir. Elle prit entre ses sabots un nouvel obus et sortit de sa cachette en fondant sur une Twilight en train de recharger.

Prise au dépourvu, l'alicorne déploya ses ailes et parti dans la direction opposée à la terrible pégase qui la menaçait.

Basculant en arrière avant que son adversaire ne prenne trop d'élan, Dash envoya son projectile sur Twilight qui lui tournait le dos.

Juste à temps, la violette se retourna après avoir recharger pour voir la bombe lui foncer dessus. Elle tira dessus et ce dernier explosa en vol. Puis elle braqua ses armes sur la pégase qui lui fonçait encore dessus.

Les balles furent tirées, l'étonnement se dessina sur le visage de Dash quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait esquiver tant de balles. Son pelage, sa combinaison et sa crinière se tachaient de plus en plus à mesure que Twilight vidait ses chargeurs, son corps perdit de l'altitude, pour finir par heurter le sol, ravalant le terrain sur plusieurs mètres.

Twilight se posa doucement au sol en soufflant sur le canon de son arme, qui ne fumait pas. Puis, souriante, elle se tourna vers le champ de bataille et déclara :

"C'était très amusant ! Vous avez toutes super bien joué !"

Et alors, Rainbow Dash et Applejack se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était, l'arc-en-ciel protestant :

"Je l'avais fit que les licornes étaient pétées à ce genre de jeux !"

"C'est surtout l'alicorne que j'trouve trop forte moi, sucre d'orge !"

"UNE DOUCHE ! IL ME FAUT UNE DOUCHE !" interrompit soudainement Rarity en se levant. "UNE BROSSE ! DONNEZ-MOI UNE BROSSE !" hurla-t-elle en essayant d'enlever la peinture dans sa crinière et sur la partie de son pelage non-protégée par sa tenue.

Les trois autres rirent de bon cœur de cette réaction typique de leur amie. La fermière s'approcha de Pinkie, qui était toujours à terre, immobile.

"Hey, Pinkie, c'est fini, tu peux t'relever."

La rose chuchota sans bouger.

"Chut AJ, je suis dans mon rôle de poney mort au combat là."

Nouveau petit rire bon enfant de la blonde.

"Et Fluttershy ?" demanda Twilight, ne sachant pas où étant cette dernière.

"J'y vais," annonça Rainbow en s'envolant vers le nuage fortifié.

La jaune était toujours recroquevillée sur le sol duveteux, tremblante.

"Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée..." continuait-elle de murmurer, recouverte de peinture sur la moitié du corps.

"Aller ! Debout Fluttershy ! C'est fini !"

La timide entrouvrit un œil.

"V-Vraiment... ?"

"Mais oui !" fit Dash en l'aidant à se relever. "Aller, on va toute se laver."

Elles descendirent du nuage pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà enlevée leurs combinaisons. Les deux firent de même.

"Bon courage Twilight," sourit Applejack alors que les cinq allaient se laver.

Comme convenu, la gagnante, en toute logique celle qui n'avait pas à se laver, devait nettoyer les lieux. L'alicorne risquait d'en baver un peu, vu le bazar qui avait été mis. Mais c'était son idée ce paintball, pour se détendre. Alors elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Et le concept était intéressant. Peut-être changer un peu les règles, autoriser de continuer à jouer en cas de blessure superficielle par exemple, puis pourquoi l'adapter à une plus grande échelle que seulement six joueuses ?


End file.
